


Admit It. You're Jealous.

by lookingforatardis



Category: Actor RPF, Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Press Tour, Tumblr Prompt, You're Welcome, and timmy telling him to fuck himself, armie being a lil baby because he doesnt get what he wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookingforatardis/pseuds/lookingforatardis
Summary: Prompt: I would love a jealousy one. Armie getting jealous about Timmy and someone else and Timmy being like "you have no right to be jealous, you're married" etc. Or alternatively, I finally write a gd fic where there's some relief to the angst fest, a rare occurrence indeed.





	Admit It. You're Jealous.

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING I DIDN'T EDIT THIS sorry if there are mistakes!  
> lol pls never let them see this, actually no i kind of want them to. Just so I can have the satisfaction of Armie giving me the side eye for writing them this way lmfao you will understand when you read it

Armie had this problem. He had always had a thing for the unobtainable, always drawn to the challenge or the euphoria of winning someone over. He even admitted this to himself; he had to- after all, how else would he explain his courtship with Elizabeth? In the bar where the cast was hanging out, he tried not to care as Timmy wandered away from them, going over to the bar to hit on some leggy girl. He watched them talk, watched them get closer and closer. Seeing Timmy with someone else set his blood boiling, the old feeling of angst tugging at his heart as he watched Timmy's hand trail down the girl's back, resting just above her jeans. He watched as he leaned in, whispering something into the girl's ear and smirking when she laughed and put a hand on his chest. He downed his drink and walked over to the two of them, giving in to the side of him that seeks attention.

"Hi, I'm Armie," he says, holding out his hand to the girl and giving her his _muvi star_ smile. She opened her mouth to say something and then closed it, letting out a laugh.

"Oh my god," she said, almost in awe.

"Armie, what are you doing?" Timmy asks, annoyed at the intrusion. The girl twists out of his embrace and faces Armie, grabbing his hand and shaking it.

"I'm Jessie," she says, her voice airy. Timmy rolls his eyes and turns back to the bar, signaling to the bartender to pour him another drink. Fuck this, he thought. That smile of Armie's was dangerous, and he knew it better than anyone. He was not about to watch him charm her.

"Jessie, nice to meet you. How do you know my friend Timmy? I didn't realize he knew such gorgeous women." Oh, go to hell, Timmy thought. What was he doing, this was so stupid. Why was he doing this? Timmy gives Armie a confused look, making sure he knows he's irritated. Armie just smiles, as if nothing is wrong. Timmy shakes his head and rolls his eyes as Jessie starts shamelessly flirting with Armie. He turns and takes the glass the bartender placed in front of him and downs it, focusing on the burn. When he looks back, he realizes Armie keeps glancing at him while he talks to the girl.

Suddenly, Timmy realizes exactly what he's doing. He's trying to make him jealous stake a claim. Well, two can play that game, he thinks. He puts his hand on Jessie's ass and leans closer to her. "Listen, Armie, buddy, I think Jessie and I are gonna go. It was great to see you, though," he says, smile plastered on his face.

"Oh," Jessie says, looking at him. "We are?" Timmy kisses her neck and nods, putting on a show.

"Armie's got to call his wife so they can put the kids to bed over facetime, isn't that right? We should let him go," Timmy says, eyeing Armie steadily, challenging him. Armie holds his gaze and reveals nothing. Jessie looks between the two and says, "Oh, that's so sweet! Well, I hope your little ones are good." Timmy resists the urge to roll his eyes. He thinks she would jump him right here, family or not, regardless of the people surrounding them. Armie had that effect on people.

He manages to get Jessie away from Armie, hand on her ass as they walk away towards the exit of the bar the cast had come to after the press junket today. He kisses her outside, knowing that if Armie's gaze had followed them, he would see. He did.

He watched them leave and did a shot, trying to ignore the anger flaring up inside him. How dare he, where did he get off flaunting her like that in front of him? Armie knew he had done it on purpose, knew the look in his eyes when he touched her. It made him clench his jaw just thinking about it. He knew Timmy was taking her back to his hotel room. He knew Jessie would sigh against him. Knew that Timmy would pull her hair like he'd taught him to do. He looks around and sees Luca eyeing him. He raises his eyebrows to ask Armie if he's alright. Armie shrugs and gives him a smile, hiding behind it though he knows it's probably no use. Luca probably saw the whole thing.

He leaves the bar alone and goes back to the hotel, thinking about Timmy pressing the girl against the wall of the elevator, his hands on her waist. He closes his eyes and tries not to punch the wall as the door opens to his floor. He hadn't been jealous of anyone in so long, it was unfamiliar and he denied the feeling, making it fester in his mind. He paced his room, images of Timmy's body moving over hers popping into his mind, making him insane. He walks over to the window, staring out over the city and trying to think of anything but the way Timmy sighs when he's turned on.

An hour passes and he's pacing again, knowing Timmy is two doors down. Finally, gives in to the anxiety, the jealousy, the tug at his heart. He grabs his room key and leaves, walking to Timmy's door. He stands there, frozen for a moment, wondering if he's taking this too far. He could be in there with her, they could still be intertwined. She could be naked, he might not even answer. The images plague his mind and he knocks, begging the thoughts to stop. It's a minute before the door opens. Armie is surprised to find him fully clothed. Timmy looks at him in confusion, glances over his shoulder, and steps out into the hallway, closing the door behind him. "What the hell?" he mutters.

"I could ask you the same thing. What are you doing with that girl, Tim?"

"Excuse me?" Timmy asks, his eyebrows shooting up. He crosses his arms over his chest.

"You think fucking some random girl is going to fix your problems? It's not." Armie mirrors Timmy's body language, clenching his jaw and trying not to let him know what he's really thinking.

"Oh my god, you're insane," Timmy shakes his head. "What is this? You want to be, what, my big brother now? Get over yourself," he says.

"Hey! I'm just looking out for you-"

"No, you're not! God, no, you are not." Timmy leans against his door and looks Armie up and down. "What's your problem? Why are you really here?"

"I'm just worried about you, you're making questionable choices-"

"Oh, okay," Timmy laughs. "Sure."

"I'm serious. Listen, I know this isn't the first time you've taken a girl home this week. You're going to get a reputation." What Armie actually means is _, stop fucking screwing around. It makes me insane, don't you know that?_

"Whatever," Timmy mutters.

"Timmy-"

"Stop, okay? Just stop it. Stop pretending you care about my reputation," he spits out.

"Hey! Don't yell at me, I'm not the bad guy here," Armie says.

"Oh, and I am? What's going on with you? You're acting weird," Timmy throws back. He's not wrong, Armie never attacked him like this. Timmy had a hunch as to why, he knew Armie had been jealous at the bar, but he never imagined the man would come at him like this under the pretense of being worried about his reputation.

"I'm not acting weird!" Armie shouts. He shakes his head, realizing how absurd this all is. "I shouldn't have come here," he mutters.

"No, hey! You don't get to walk away, what's going on?" Timmy says, grabbing his arm when he turns. They make eye contact and Timmy drops his hand, suddenly warm.

"Stop fucking them," Armie says. Timmy's eyes go wide. "Just stop."

"Are you serious?" Timmy asks, incredulous. Armie sets his jaw and looks away.

"If you think I'm going to apologize for getting laid, you're seriously mistaken. You can just go if that's what you're looking for." Armie rolls his eyes and refuses to meet Timmy's irritated gaze. "Look at me," he demands. Armie looks at the floor. "Hey! _Look at me!"_ Finally, he meets his eyes, swallows hard. He's never seen this look in Timmy's eyes, it's cold and full of pain. "You want me to apologize for not paying attention to you, is that it?" Armie rolls his eyes and crosses his arms, reluctantly looking back at Timmy. He'd never seen him like this. Timmy had never stood up to him like this, it was strange. _No one_ had ever put Armie in his place like this. "You're ridiculous. _You're fucking married_ , you asshole. You have _no right_ to come over here and yell at me, no fucking right. I'm doing the best I can to forget about you, don't you _dare_ hold that against me." Timmy clenched his jaw and stood his ground, his hands going to fists at his side to keep them from shaking. He held Armie's gaze and dared him to say something, to challenge him. He wasn't going to back down, not this time.

Armie was frozen, he couldn't move, couldn't breathe. "Why don't you just say it? You're jealous!" Timmy shouts.

"That's insane-" Armie says, his voice weaker than he expects. Timmy finds that he's fueled by the denial, fueled by the way Armie swallows hard, revealing him. He finds it makes him bold and he's tried of keeping quiet. He wants him to admit it, to finally admit to himself and to Timmy what's really going on here.

"Fuck you, you're jealous, just admit it you coward," he says, voice demanding, his hand pushing Armie's chest. Armie grabs his hand and pushes it away from him, flustered and frustrated by the situation. Timmy lifts a hand to shove him again and Armie catches it, roughly using it to pin Timmy against the hallway wall, tired of playing games, tired of being yelled at, tired of having no control. Chest heaving, Timmy reaches up with the other arm to claw his hand free. Armie grabs that one, too, pinning it to the other side of Timmy's face. They're inches apart, both clenching their jaws, both shaking. Timmy can see it in Armie's eyes, the war happening there. He knows he's right, knows Armie was jealous, knows he won't admit it unless Timmy makes him. He leans forward, quickly before he can change his mind, and connects their lips. Armie is frozen for a moment, snapping out of his thoughts as Timmy pulls back and goes in for another kiss. This time, he returns the action with vigor, putting every frustration, every ounce of anger, into the kiss. Armie tightens his grip on Timmy's wrists before loosening it, letting Timmy's hands fall into his own until their fingers are locked together, like they should always be. He turns his head, deepening the kiss, letting every month their bodies spent apart fade away as he tastes the beer still lingering on Timmy's tongue. Timmy leaned into him, pulling his hands away from Armie's to tangle in his hair, Armie's arms wrapping tightly around the smaller body to eliminate all space between them. One of them moans, neither are sure who, perhaps both, and Armie presses Timmy harder against the wall.

Timmy reaches into the pocket of his low hanging jeans and grabs his key card, fumbling a little, trying to drop it when Armie's hands wander over his body, grabbing his ass like he'd seen Timmy do to the girl earlier. Keycard in hand, he twists his body to face his door, hands shaking as he tries to open it, Armie pressing against his back. He has to pause, resting his head against the cool door to catch his breath as Armie kisses his neck, his hands snaking under his shirt to pull him closer. When Timmy can lift his arms again, he opens the door and the two stumble inside. "Jessie?" Armie mutters against Timmy's neck, his hands in Timmy's back pockets.

"Gone," he says, tugging Armie's shirt up, trying to take it off but growing frustrated. " _Off,_ " he growls, making Armie moan against him. He takes the shirt off eagerly, suddenly aroused by Timmy's command. He couldn't remember a single time when he commanded him to do _anything_. He catches sight of the bed, still made, and Timmy's shoes sitting neatly at the edge of them. Suddenly, he laughs, hands on Timmy's waist as the younger's hand travels down to pull their hips closer. "She was never here, was she?"

" _No_ ," Timmy murmurs, his breath hot against Armie's neck. "Not my type," he adds, pulling his shirt off.

"Bastard," Armie says, hands going to Timmy's jeans, unzipping them as Timmy kisses his chest. He wonders if he'd slept with any of the women he saw him with, or if it was all a ruse, all to mess with him.

"Are you going to admit you were jealous now?" he asks, smirking, pulling his jeans off and resting his hand just above Armie's naval, holding him back a few inches.  
"If I do will you stop fucking talking?" he asks, his hands itching to be back on Timmy who nods, smirking slightly. "Fine. I was jealous. I paced my room for an hour thinking about you fucking her, wishing you were calling out my name, not hers. Happy?"

"God, yes," Timmy says, grabbing Armie's jeans and pulling him roughly against him. Armie wasn't sure where this side of Timmy was coming from, thinking he could order him around, hold him back, pull him. He usually let Armie take the lead, though Armie realizes now that he's never kissed him off screen without it being practice. Perhaps this was how _Timmy_ was when he wasn't being Elio. It was intoxicating.

Armie moves them to the bed and watches as Timmy sits down, smirking at Armie as he leans forward and presses his lips against Armie's waist, his hips, the button of his pants.

 _You'll kill me if you stop,_ Armie thinks, almost laughing to himself. He never, not in a million years, though he'd relate more to Elio than Oliver, but here he was, at the mercy of Timmy, hands in his hair, begging him to do something.

"You sure you want to do this?" he murmurs, unbuttoning Armie's pants.

"Shut up," he sighs. "Take them off, damnit." Timmy lets out a too-airy laugh and sits up on his knees to place a kiss on Armie's jaw, his hands unzipping his pants.

"Yes, sir," Timmy murmurs against his ear. _Oh fuck_ , Armie thinks. He couldn't tell Liz, she wouldn't understand. She wouldn't approve. Timmy bites his ear and tugs it gently, sliding his jeans down. _Fuck it,_ he thinks. He'd deal with the guilt later.

After their clothes are gone, he realizes he could live with the guilt if it meant Timmy pressing his hips against him, pinning him to the bed, letting his lips explore his body. He could live with the guilt if it meant watching Timmy grab the sheets and mutter expletives, head falling forward. Yes, he thinks later when they're smoking a cigarette, lights off and sheets covering their bodies. He could live with the guilt for this.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write smut, like ever, so prob don't expect that from me. At least they make out, though, amiright? Also, i realized while writing this that i fkin lOVE Timmy pushing him around like ugh why was that so satisfying to write i just want someone to put armie in his place apparently


End file.
